wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Qibli Starts a Boy Band
Hello, I write blogs on the good ol' WoF Wiki. But I decided to try my hand in the fanon wiki. Wish me luck :) - Jackie Part 1: Qibli Starts a Boy Band 2 years after Darkie's Awakening Winter: You're kidding, right Qibli: I'm dead serious (Gives Winter a dead serious look) Winter: I you think for one second that I am considering this... Qibli: Come on, It'll be fun. It could also impress a certain NightWing that you like (winks) Winter: Moon likes scrolls and reading and thinking, not a bunch of sweaty teenagers that have concerts for more sweaty teenagers Qibli: I am going to ask you every second of your life until you join Winter: Do your worst (sneer) 5 minutes later Winter: ALL RIGHT, IF I JOIN WILL YOU SHUT UP Qibli: Yes, first off, what instrument do you play Winter: I don't play any instrument Qibli: Surely you were in some boring orchestra band in the Ice Kingdom Winter: One Qibli: What did you play Winter: (mumbles) Qibli: CAN'T HEAR YOU Winter: You're just going to laugh if I tell you Qibli: Now I'm really interested Winter: The accordian (silence) Qibli: THE ACCORDIAN (Bursts out laughing) Winter: It's not funny Qibli: IT'S HILARIOUS Winter: If you're just going to insult my passion I'm leaving Qibli: Wait, here, just play the guitar, it's basically the same thing Winter: (grumbles) Part 2: An Arrival in Pink Kinkajou walks in Kinkajou: I heard you boys were starting a band, I want in (gives them the "angst" sneer) Qibli: Well, um.. This is kind of a... Kinkajou: You need me, every modern band needs an angsty, rebellious teenage girl singing lead voals Winter: You are literaly the exact opposite of that, and no cool band has a RainWing in it Kinkajou: (Tries and fails to do a rebelious look) What did you say to me punk Qibli: Winter, if our band is going to be successful, we need diversity (turns to kinkajou) welcome to the band Kinkajou: YES, now if you don't mind , we will be doing (hands them drum and guitar music) Winter: (sees music) We are NOT going to play the High School Musical 2 soundtrack(Shoots Qibli an I told you so look) Kinkajou: You'll change your mind once you hear my golden Sharpay imitation (Apologies to those who don't get the reference) (Sings off-key) FABULOUS THAT IS MY SIMPLE REQUEST, FOR EVERYTHING TO BE FABULOUS Qibli: (covering his ears) Kinkajou, that's great, but I don't think thats what our band is going for. Try to do more of a Beyonce impression Kinkajou: I HAVE LAWYERS YOU KNOW (RainWing lawyers appear out of nowhere) Winter: Three Moons, Look at what you've done Qibli, I'm going to spend the rest of my life playing backround for the Hannah Montana Soundtrack Kinkajou: Oh please, Hannah Montana is so overrated Qibli: It's time to unleash MY FURY (goes Super-Sayan) Kinkajou: O noes, SAVE ME GREAT ZAC EFRON IN THE SKY (RainWing lawyers flee in terror) Qibli: (Returns to normal size) None shall disrespect (Dramatic Pause) The drummer Winter: This is to wierd for me, good bye peeps Qibli: (Maniac Laugh) You honestly think I'll let you go. You're mine. MINE Winter: Try and stop me Qibli: (Takes out Shotgun) get back in your spot Winter: Yay, work Part 3: Things get Wierd Kinkajou: You think you're so tough, I have prepared for this moment (Takes out Bazooka) Winter: WHAT IS WRONG WITH THIS FANFICTION Moon comes in Moon:(Has 2 machine guns) EVERYBODY GET DOWN, THIS IS A ROBBERY Winter: WHY DOES EVERYBODY HAVE A GUN EXCEPT ME Kinkajou: AND WHY IS EVERYONE SPAMMING CAPS Cliff comes in Cliff: (Has terminator sunglasses and speaks in an Arnold Shwarzenegger accent) I have been sent from the future to terminate Kinkajou for crimes against humanity Kinkajou: YOU'LL NEVER GET ME ALIVE COPPER ( Jumps out random window) Qibli: (Maniacal laugh again) After all these years of telling me to shut up, I MUST KILL YOU WINTER (Shoots Shotgun) Winter: (Dodges it Matrix style) Try that again scrub Cliff: (Speaks to walkie-talkie) Tell command center to drop the nuke Cliff: Good-bye past (Diappears) Qibli: To defeat the nuke, I MUST USE THE POWER OF MUSIC (Plays the awesomest drum solo Pyrria has ever seen) The nuke disappears Moon: (to nuke) Asta levista, baby Qibli: IVE COME UP WITH THE PERFECT BAND NAME (Dramatic Pause, smoke comes in and makes the pause even more dramaticer) Footsteps, On the Moon (If you get the reference, go get yourself some ice cream) Moon Wakes Up Moon: That was the wierdest dream I've ever had (sees Winter and Qibli in the hallway) Qibli: Hey Winter, want to join my... Boy Band The End Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Completed) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon)